Kezwick and Czarina II
After Kezwick and Czarina got married two years earlier, they moved on with their lives. They are found at home about to go to sleep. Let's go check on them now! At the House... Czarina: Good night, Kezwick. Kezwick: Good night, Czarina. They fell asleep. Soon, morning came, and Kezwick woke up and noticed that Czarina was't there. So, he went to look for her. Kezwick finally found her in the living room watching tv. Czarina: Morning, Kezwick. Kezwick: Good morning, Czarina. Did we sleep last n-na-na-night in a funny way for some r-reason? Czarina: What did you mean? Like, if we slept without protection last night? Yes, I think so. Kezwick: We'll just have to w-wa-wait and see. The Next Day... Czarina was in the bathroom. She was in there all morning for some reason. Kezwick went to check on her and see if she's alright. Then, he heard her vomiting. Kezwick: *walking into the bathroom* Are you alright? Czarina: No. For some reason, I've throwing up all morning. I think I'm either sick or pregnent. Kezwick: Then let's go to the hospital and check. Czarina: Okay. At the Hospital... The doctor: Okay, Czarina. It turns out, you are pregnent- Czarina: I knew it! The doctor: I'm not finished.*mockingly* You're pregnent with triplets. Congratulations! Czarina: I can't believe it! Were gonna be parents! Kezwick: I can't wa-wa-wait! Four Months Later... Czarina: Kezwick? Kezwick: Yes? Czarina: Should we tell Dudley, Kitty, and The Chief yet? Kezwick: Sure. They walk into the breakroom during their break as Dudley and Kitty were playing Air Hockey. Czarina: We have something to tell you. Kitty: What is it? Dudley: Did Kezwick get rid of his stutter? Kezwick: What? Dudley: Nothing. Czarina: No, we are going to be parents! Kitty: Well, cangratulations! Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Kezwick: We don't kn-kna-kna-know yet. Czarina: We're going to go check in three more months. Dudley: Awww. But I wanna know now! Kezwick: Don't worry, Agent Puppy. Three months will go by like that. Chief: In that case, we'll have to give you two til a few weeks or months after the baby is born before you'll be able to go back to work. After today, the had a whole few months to stay home and Kitty went to visit them for sometimes. Three Months Later... Kezwick: Okay, what are the results? Czarina: We're having two girls and a boy. Kezwick: Great! They went home, and Czarina was still throwing up a little. Poor Czarina. She was only in the bathroom for half an hour now. That night, they went to sleep after her stomach calmed down, and the two dreamed peacfully good dream about how their new babies would turn out. They started buying baby stuff for their unborn triplets so they'll be ready when the children are born. Of course, their parents and some of the other agents threw them a baby shower and brought presents for them and the baby. During the Baby Shower... It was close to halloween. Kezwick and Czarina were guessing how many pieces of Candy Corn are in the jar along with Stan, Dudley, and The Chief. They guessed together and picked the number 500. Dudley guessed 100 and the Chief guessed 1,000,000. Czarina: Chief, I don't think the jar can hold'' that many Candy Corn, but we don't know that, so we'll just have to see. Kezwick's mom used the counter to check how many and it read: '''470 Candy Corn' Kezwick and Czarina had the closest guess, so they won. They shared the Candy Corn with their friends. That night, they were dreaming about their new triplets. They were ready to have their triplets. Two Months Later... It was 9:00 AM. They were still asleep and dreaming. Czarina felt something which felt like water on her. Czarina: Kezwick, wake up. Kezwick: Huh? Czarina: I think my water just broke. Kezwick: What? Already? Czarina: Yeah. Kezwick: Let's g-g-go. They drove to the hospital. On the way, Czarina went into labor and started pushing. Kezwick looked over at her. He saw Czarina trying to push. Kezwick: Don't p-pa-push yet, Czarina. Czarina: But I have to! I can't stop, and the pain is just forcing me to push! Kezwick: Don't worry. We're almost there. At the Hospital... Czarina was in a room. She was now ready to push. She didn't yell or scream because she has a quiet voice which is not loud,so she never yelled or screamed in her life. Czarina was breathing really hard. Kezwick held her paw. Czarina: *panting* I'm scared, Kezwick! Kezwick: Shhh. It's okay. Just keep p-pa-pa-pushing and everything will be okay. Just think about the triplets. Czarina pushed and pushed until two babies came out and the nurse took them with her to check and see if they came out okay. Then, she kept pushing until the last one came out. She and Kezwick named the boy Comet and named the girls Meteorite and Ghabra. Czarina was so tired that the blacked out for a few hours. Kitty, Dudley, and Kezwick's Parents arrived. When she woke up, Kezwick was still holding her paw and she was wondering what had happened. Czarina: What happened? Kitty: You've had the twins. Czarina: Oh. Where are our babies? Kezwick's mom: The doctor took them. Czarina: Okay. The doctor soon came in with the babies and some bad news. The doctor: I have some bad news. Kezwick's dad: What's the b-ba-bad news? The doctor: *handing them the babies* This little girl didn't make it. I'm afraid she was way too small. Poor Kezwick and Czarina were crying. Kezwick's mom and dad hugged them as they blew their noses. Dudley and Kitty felt sorry for them. Dudley started crying too. Dudley: Waaaaaah! Poor Meteorite! She was so young! Everyone: *stares at Dudley* Soon, the tears of love brought Baby Meteorite back to life like in the movie, 102 Dalmations. Everyone cheered. Kezwick and Czarina cried tears of joy as Kezwick's mom hugged stroked them softly (like you stroke a puppy dog or kitty cat). The two calmed down. Czarina and Kezwick sat there in the hospital with their family and friends and soon, the Chief arrived. Kezwick: Chief, what are you doing here? The Chief: I just couldn't wait to see the babies and they are soooo adorable! Czarina: Thanks. They family sat in the hospital room and enjoyed Kezwick and Czarina's newly born children. Everyone was happy. That night, everybody went home while Kezwick and Czarina stayed in the hospital and slept there for the last two nights. She had to stay at the hospital for the next two nights and they'll be released. They fell asleep along with their babies and dreamed sweet slow dreams as they slept happily. The End Category:Fan fiction